thesquishablesfandomcom-20200214-history
Family Fun Night
Plot The episode starts with Grate saying if he's going to Family Fun Night. Lubch says who cares about that anyway, and he bets that less than 100 people will be there. Grate holds a sign saying more than 100, that actually says "100+". This makes Lubch explode and tell her to go. Later that night, Thaud was sitting with 3 oval like creatures. They were painting pumpkins. One of them blew a piece off her pumpkin, and she said she won't hang out with them again. They laughed at her and her blown up pumpkin. Then it shows Mape and a rejected character. The character says what he needs to take care of, and he said he can't do it. Mape said she'll take care of it. Then it shows another rejected character and Explosve. The character says she doesn't know how she (Explosve) can eat all of that (food). Explosve burps, then glows, and after that, the mouth makes the building explode. A word "End" appears. The episode ends. Trivia *If you can catch it, the Doesn't Show (or seem) Guy from a flash short made by mrcontesty called Shall I Dance makes an apperance behind the rejected character and Mape. The short can be seen here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ywnI0NpwUPE&feature=channel_video_title *This episode is inspired by Family Fun Night. There were more after this and a second part of it is to be done in Season 3. *This and the next episode are the only episodes to be done on the laptop and to have a higher version of flash than Version 8. **The next episode is Version 10, because it was animated by using Adobe Flash CS5. Version 9 was used for this episode. Also, Food Drive was done in the same program and version. *This episode was done with Adobe Flash CS3. *It is possible the explosion sound (at the beginning of the episode) was from Animator vs Animation 3 since that animation predates this one. *The voices sound a bit noisy in this one since the animations done by the desktop has stereo sound to record them smoothly. This animation was done with the laptop. Also, the only characters with clear voice are Lubch and Thaud. *The end sound for 2010 plays at the end. *Only 5 main characters appeared in this episode. Beja, Cee, Skippy and Err did not appear. *Two rejected characters appeared in this short. *Despite the fact this was Family Fun Night, the characters appear with no members. The only family in this toon is probably the 3 alien creatures. Goofs *The lip sync animation from Double Point Day pt2 plays at the beginning. When Lubch says "Just shut up! And go!" the lip sync animation from O Day takes place for the rest of the episode. *At the beginning of the episode, Grate is smiling, but the sad lip sync animation is used. This is probably because this episode was done using the laptop. *Grate's explosion lightning finishes after Lubch's explosion lightning finishes. **Additionally, Lubch's lightning explosion does not fade away, but disappears without fade out animation. *For some reason, this episode includes no intro and no regular credits for no apparent reason. This is the only time a episode lacks the intro and credits. *If you use a flash decompiler and go into the sprite or movie clip section and find the Doesn't Show (or Seem) guy movie clip, the word "Don't" is missing a "t". *The glare from the window does not match by looking carefully at the four piece parts of the window. *The glowing brush does not blow up the pumpkin in the correct place. It blows up the opposite side of the brush.